Diane
Summary Diane (ディアンヌ) is one of the members of the Seven Deadly Sins and is known as the Serpent's Sin of Envy. She is a member of the Giant Clan, and is thus much larger than ordinary humans, including her fellow Deadly Sins. Her Sacred Treasure is the Hammer Gideon, which unleashes the full potential of her power, Creation. Profile Name: '''Diane '''Alias: Serpent's Sin of Envy Series: '''Seven Deadly Sins '''Gender: Female Classification: '''Giant '''Powers & Abilities: '''Creation (Earth Magic), Heavy Metal (turns Body to metal to increase durability) golems, stats amplification via dancing. '''Attack Potency: Island level+ (Comparable to Dolor and King) Range: ''Extended melee range due to size ''Speed: ''MHS+(can keep up with the faster sins) ''Durability: ''Island level+ (Tanked an attack from Chandler while minuscule using heavy metal) ''Lifting Strength: ''Class G+ ''Striking Strength: ''Class PJ+, Likely GJ ''Stamina: I''mmense (Giants are known for their ability to keep fighting for extended periods of time despite injuries) ''Intelligence: ''Diane is an immensely skilled fighter, matching Meliodas blow for blow in hand-to-hand combat and forcing Helbram to retreat with a single use of Mother Catastrophe, with Hendrickson screaming at the latter to run from the devastation. ''Standard Equipment: Sacred Treasure Gideon Weaknesses: None notable Notable Techniques: Creation (創造, Sōzō): This ability, which is exclusive to members of the Giant Clan who have a deep connection with nature, this power enables Diane to raise the ground in the form of towers, to bend iron as if "it is made of toffee", and, by making certain hand symbols, to also turn minerals in the ground into sand. The wielder is also able to turn their body into metal, thus increasing their mass and enabling them to use the resulting increased gravitational force in attacks. *'Sand Whirl' (砂の渦, Suna no Uzu): After performing some hand signs, Diane touches the ground with her knuckles, converting it into sand. The whirling sands then pull down her opponent, burying them. *'Heavy Metal' (重金属, Jūkinzoku): Diane hardens her body into metal, which increases her weight and defensive capabilities. *'Mother Catastrophe' (大地の怒号, Daichi no Dogō): The earth is torn apart with a single strike of Diane's sacred treasure, Gideon. The debris, from the strike, is launched high into the air and gathered to form a massive mountain like structure that falls towards the ground and crushes anything caught in it's wake. This technique was powerful enough to cause the destruction of an entire town. *'Ground Gladius' (大地の剛剣, Daichi no Gōken): Gideon is slammed into the ground, raising the earth up into a sharp, gigantic spire with the appearance of a blade. The attack instantly dispelled the combined technique Dragon Castle, and was so large it could be seen from across the capital. *'Friends' (土人形, Tsuchi Ningyō; literally meaning "Earth Doll"): Diane creates golems in the likenesses of Hawk, Elizabeth Liones, Meliodas, Matrona, and King, although some details are wrong. Because of her emotional connection to the originals, these golems are more complete and stronger than Fillet and Loin. List of Wins/Victories: List of Loses/Defeats: List of Draws/Inconclusive: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins